Ese Amor
by Maria Shimizu
Summary: "Irreal" sería la palabra que alguien que conociera al Prefecto usaría para describir esa relación. Pero nadie además de Maria conocía ese lado del chico. Nadie además de ellos conocían ese amor. 18xOc. Para Comadreja-chan.


**Nota:** Maria no es un personaje creado por Akira-sama, fue creada por su mamá y su papá. Y aclaro, _**no soy yo**_. Se trata de una chica que me pidió este one-shot y que coincidencialmente tiene el mismo nombre mío.

**Dedicatoria:** Comadreja-chan, este one-shot es tuyo =) Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero espero que te guste. Muchas gracias por pedírmelo, me siento honrada.

**Pareja:** 18 x Oc

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! lamentablemente no me pertenece, sino a Amano Akira-sama, la Diosa creadora del Tri-ni-sette y todo lo demás =D

**Ese Amor**

Maria respiró profundamente antes de entrar a la habitación.

Era el último día de clases… Se sentía tan nostálgico…

Para ella no era nada fácil terminar ese año escolar, el único que había cursado en esa escuela, el único que cursaría… Pero debía admitir que no tenía nada de qué arrepentirse, ese había sido el mejor año de sus 16 años de vida.

Había conocido a Tsuna y se había encariñado mucho con él, al punto de considerarlo un hermano. Había hecho otros excelentes amigos como Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, Hana… Amistades que durarían para siempre. Nunca pensó que existiría ese tipo de amistad, esa amistad hermosa, pura, cristalina, eterna e incondicional.

Tampoco pensó que existiría ese tipo de amor, ese amor que hacía que le latiera el corazón a mil por hora. Ese amor que hacía que no pudiera dejar de pensar en él. Ese amor adictivo, ese amor pasional, ese amor terrenal, ese amor eterno.

Quería llorar de la felicidad.

Pero no ahora, no enfrente de él. Porque a Hibari Kyoya no le gustaba verla llorar. Según él, eso era para los débiles, era desagradable verla derramar lágrimas.

Al ver al Prefecto sentado en su escritorio, mirándola fijamente, Maria recordó que estaba en la Sala de Recepción del Comité, lo recordó como si sus pensamientos la hubiesen llevado de verdad a otro lugar.

-¿Qué quieres? – Le preguntó el pelinegro indiferente.

-Buena pregunta… No me acuerdo. – Dijo con un poco de vergüenza. Había sido inevitablemente atrapada por la mirada de Kyoya, y por ello había olvidado qué era lo que iba a decirle.

-Entonces vete, estoy trabajando. – Hibari volvió la vista a los papeles que tenía en el escritorio.

Con eso la chica recordó de golpe lo que la había llevado a esa habitación. El enojo con el chico.

-¡Ya lo recuerdo! – Exclamó mientras fruncía el seño – Vengo a pedir expli-

-Sea lo que sea que quieras, no hagas un escándalo aquí. – Le dijo el chico de manera cortante.

Eso solo provocó que la furia de Maria creciera como una bola de nieve. Y su dolor también. Pero no dejaría que Hibari viera lo mucho que sus frías palabras le afectaban, porque eso sería signo de la debilidad que el chico tanto detestaba.

-¿Entonces prefieres que hablemos en otra parte? ¿Un lugar más amplio, tal vez? – Preguntó la chica con una sonrisa de lado – Te espero en la azotea en diez minutos.

Acto seguido la adolecente se fue y subió directamente al lugar de la "cita" a esperar al prefecto. Kyoya llegó treinta minutos después, e inmediatamente fue recibido por un fuerte puño en la mejilla. Los ataques de Maria no cesaron hasta después de diez minutos, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que el pelinegro había estado esquivando, exitosamente, todos sus golpes.

-Tsk, al parecer no he mejorado mucho, ¿verdad, "sensei"? – Le preguntó la chica mordazmente. – Sabes, ahora mismo mi sueño de dominar el mundo ha pasado a segundo lugar, ¿quieres saber qué hay en el primer lugar?

Kyoya no dijo nada. El hecho de que lo hubiese vuelto a llamar "sensei" después de tanto tiempo lo había asombrado un poco. Y el hecho de que Maria estuviese usando ese tono tan mordaz y con un toque perverso significaba que interrumpirla sería lo mismo que apretar el botón para desatar de nuevo al demonio que lo había atacado minutos antes.

-Tomaré tu silencio como un sí. Ahora lo que quiero hacer es golpearte en la cara, en los brazos, en las piernas… en otras palabras, morderte hasta la muer-

Hibari apretó el botón, en sentido figurado. En vez de interrumpirla con una frase fría, como lo había estado haciendo desde hacía una semana, la interrumpió haciendo algo que no había hecho en una semana… la besó. La besó apasionadamente, como solo él sabía hacerlo.

Maria olvidó su enojo en cuestión de un segundo y correspondió con ansias el profundo beso… hasta que sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle y recordó que no había sido besada por su amor en una eternidad –una semana era mucho para ella.

Ya un poco más calmada, la chica se separó de los apasionados labios de su novio y retrocedió dos pasos. Él no hizo nada para evitarlo.

-Me has estado evadiendo toda la semana. – Afirmó Maria con tono de tristeza, mirando hacia otro lado en expresión desolada. Hubiera querido seguir con su tono frío y mordaz, pero el beso la había dejado con la guardia baja. Él no dijo nada ante el hecho. - ¿Por qué?

-Quiero terminar contigo.

Eso le sentó a la chica como un balde de agua fría. Se quedó congelada en su lugar un momento, hasta que dijo con tono cansado:

-… Bien…

Y esta vez fue el turno de Hibari para enojarse, toda su fachada se vino abajo. La tomó de los hombros, haciendo que lo mirara, y con un tono más alto de lo que hubiese querido le dijo:

-¿Qué tipo de respuesta es esa?

Ella se sorprendió, pero le respondió más fuerte:

-¿Y entonces qué demonios quieres que haga? ¿Qué me eche a tus brazos a llorar y te suplique que no me dejes?

Contra todo pronóstico, Hibari no dijo nada y la soltó… para después acercarla a él bruscamente y besarla de nuevo. Ella lo separó enojada, pero antes de que pudiera gritarle algo él la interrumpió:

-Te odio…

Y ella no pudo decir nada, ni siquiera pudo llorar como quería hacerlo. Lo presentía… Kyoya nunca, en los siete meses que llevaban juntos, le había dicho que la amaba, ni siquiera que le gustaba, nunca. Se había limitado a pasar tiempo con ella, a besarla, a tocarla, incluso a tener relaciones sexuales con ella, pero nunca le había dicho sus sentimientos… Y ahora Maria los tenía claros, Hibari Kyoya había estado jugando con ella todo ese tiempo.

Antes de que los pensamientos de la chica continuaran por su oscuro camino, el pelinegro hizo algo que la dejó completamente fuera de base. La abrazó fuertemente y enterró la cara en su cuello.

-Te odio… -Susurró-… porque me haces sentir esto… porque no quiero separarme de ti… Maldición, tu eres demasiado indispensable para mí.

La confesión la dejó muda… ¿estaría soñando?

Ahora lo entendía, Hibari estaba enojado consigo mismo por ser tan "débil" y necesitarla tanto a su lado, pero más importante, Hibari tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que ella se alejara después de la graduación, tenía miedo de depender de ella y que luego todo terminara… ¡Hibari Kyoya tenía miedo del amor!

Maria no pudo aguantarlo más y derramó lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidad, mientras abrazaba a su amor.

-Dilo. – Le ordenó la chica con una sonrisa en su voz.

Él entendió de inmediato, Kyoya finalmente se rindió a eso que quería pero no quería. Se rindió al amor.

-Te amo. – Respondió con sus ojos en los de ella. Con una vez que lo dijera era suficiente, no pensaba decirlo de nuevo, no con su orgullo en juego.

-Yo también te amo. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa deslumbrante. – Y que te quede claro que no te dejaré ir, así que tú tampoco lo hagas, ¿vale?

Él asintió con la cabeza y sonrió de lado.

Segundos después de esa sonrisa ilegal, Maria recordó que aún estaba llorando a mares y se apresuró a secarse con las mangas del uniforme, más fue detenida por el abrazo delicado de Kyoya.

-Pensé que no te gustaba que llorara. Es de débiles, ¿recuerdas? – Susurró la chica con una risita.

-Esta vez es diferente, tienes mi permiso. – Hibari no iba a admitir que odiaba que ella llorara porque le hacía sentirse a él debilitado, de cierta manera le ablandaba el corazón, y el Presidente del Comité Disciplinario no podía permitirse eso.

Una vez que el llanto cesó, el chico le tomó la cara y la miró profundamente. Ella se sonrojó furiosamente mientras sus labios se acercaban. Y se besaron. Un beso dulce, efímero, pero perfecto.

_Demasiado perfecto para ser verdad_, pensaron los dos al tiempo.

"_Irreal_" sería la palabra que alguien que conociera al Prefecto usaría para describir esa relación. Pero nadie además de Maria conocía ese lado del chico. Ese lado delicado, ese lado inseguro, ese lado enternecedoramente débil. Solo ella, solo él, solo ellos conocían ese amor adictivo, ese amor pasional, ese amor terrenal, ese amor eterno.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que no me haya pasado con la personalidad OoC de Kyoya… Pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado, sobre todo a ti, Maria-chan =)<em>

_¡Dejen Reviews por favor! ¡No hay nada mejor que eso para comenzar un nuevo año!_


End file.
